Frío
by 0.Khyria.XI
Summary: -Kanda x Allen- Allen está en coma después de que Mikk le atacara...Mejor leed xD Mi primer fanfic de D Gray Man!


_Frío._

_Después del ataque del Noah, eso era lo único conseguía notar, un frío intenso que me recorría todo el cuerpo. Ajeno a la voz de Lenalee, que gritaba mi nombre desesperadamente, me sumí en una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, cada vez perdiendo más el control de mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se relajaban, y mi vista se nublaba. Yo me perdía en una acogedora negrura. ¿Me estaría muriendo? El aire se volvía suave, y mi sueño cada vez más profundo. El sabor de hierro típico de la sangre se tornaba dulce. Cerré los ojos, dejando atrás mi vida, a mis amigos y compañeros, mis ilusiones y sueños por cumplir._

_¿Mana…?_

_Llévame contigo._

_Mana…_

Komui salió de la habitación con unos papeles en las manos, y el desánimo se dibujaba en su rostro, dónde normalmente había una sonrisa divertida y burlona. Se acercó a los dos chicos que estaban sentados en un banco de madera, impacientes por conocer los resultados.

Miró a su hermana, luego a Lavi .

-Está algo mejor…-Lenalee abrió los ojos, algo esperanzada-…pero aún no podemos asegurar que esté fuera de riesgo. Aunque susurra cosas incoherentes…Hay cierta posibilidad de qué Allen salga del coma, pero por otra parte le estamos sedando para que no sienta dolor.

Lavi miraba al suelo, con las manos tapándole la cara y sin articular palabra. Era posible que el pequeño Moyashi ya no volviera a sonreír, y no le parecía justo.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa. Si no le hubiera pedido que me reemplazara en la misión…aun estaría bien. Cómo le pase algo…

Lenalee pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro.

-Tranquilo, Allen es fuerte, seguro que saldrá de esta.

Kanda, que estaba en un rincón, maldecía por dentro a Allen.

Enano imbécil, quién te mandaba ir allí…Siempre mirando por los demás y a ti que te den. Y ahora, mírate, a punto de palmarla. Si es que eres un ignorante…Cómo te odio.

Sin decir nada a nadie, miró por la ventana y se fue a su habitación. Ya no se le vio más durante aquél día, el día de después del ataque de Tyki Mikk contra Allen y Lenalee, cuando cruzaban China. En aquella misión no tenían que derrotar a ningún Akuma, solo debían llevarle unos documentos a Baku, ya que no era seguro que un cartero lo hiciera.

Entonces, un joven vestido de gala, piel oscura y extrañas marcas en la frente cogió por sorpresa a Walker, que no tuvo ocasión de defenderse.

Para Allen, todo aquello sucedió muy rápido, el destrozo que hizo Tyki en su interior le había parecido una simple caricia. Solo notó la sangre que se le escapaba por la boca, a cada bocanada de aire que intentaba dar. Y luego una intensa sensación de frío, que Komui identificó como una reacción de alguna extraña sustancia paralizante.

Salió el Sol, y acompañando al astro estaba Kanda, que salió al bosque de cerca de la congregación a entrenar con Mugen, aunque tenía la cabeza en otro lugar.

Allen.

Allen…

-¿POR QUÉ NARICES NO ME LO PODRÉ SACAR DE LA CABEZA?

Estocada contra un árbol.

El árbol se derribó a sus espaldas.

_Mana…¿Me oyes?_

_Quiero ir contigo…_

_No._

_No tengo ningún deber._

_Tu promesa…Es cierto. Pero ya no la podré cumplir, ¿Sabes? Me han matado. Por lo menos, no soy Akuma. No creo que hubiera soportado serlo._

_¿Qué le importo a alguien?_

_¿A quién?_

_No, imposible. Precisamente él, me odia a muerte._

**Hijo…Intenta abrir los ojos. Hazlo por mí. **

**Por favor.**

**Y no hagas sufrir a los demás, piensa en tus compañeros.**

**Hazlo por…**

-Kanda…-dijo en un suspiro, mientras la ténue luz de la habitación le cegaba, después de haber estado tres días sin abrir los ojos.

--

Ñeeee otra paranoia mía!

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, la misión, pues me la inventé, no tenian otra cosa que hacer que pasarle cartitas a Baku xDD

Aclaro: La segunda vez que sale en cursiva, también son los pensamientos de Allen, que mantiene una conversación con Mana (negrita) - Mana no, la letra xDD

Mana el negrita(8)

Eheeeem

Pues ya está, iré subiendo capitulos en cuanto pueda

Si me podéis dejar reviews para decirme en lo que fallo mejor que mejor.

Un abrazo! x3

PS: D Gray man no es mío, que conste TToTT


End file.
